


My Random Thoughts

by SparkPlug



Category: Original Work, ideas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, random thoughts, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Random ideas and head canons I come up with. Anything from explaining complicated topics, to alternative universes.





	1. Sexuality

## Sexuality is like drinks. You could like coffee, or tea, or both, not at all, or a variation of the drink.

Monosexual; you like coffee, or tea.  
_Your gay/_ _straight_

Bisexual; You like both coffee, and tea.  
___You like both male, and female__ _

Pansexual; You like every drink. No matter what it is.  
_____You like people, no matter their gender__ _ _ _

Asexual; You don't like any drinks.  
_______You don't experience sexual attraction to people__ _ _ _ _ _

Aromantic; You can drink drinks, you just don't like them.  
_________You don't experience romantic attraction to people__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Polysexual; You like select versions of coffee, tea, or other drinks.  
___________You like some genders, not all__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Demisexual; You only like a drink after you've had it for a while.  
_You experience attraction after being friends for a person after a long while_

Objectophilia; You are attracted to the cup.  
_You are attracted to objects_

Polyamorous; You like more than one drink at a time, possibly together.  
_________________You like relationships with more than one person__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Skoliosexual; You like versions of the drink. Like coffee cake tea.  
___________________You are attracted to gender non conforming, trans, and people who are not cis__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bicurious; Open to other drinks but don't know if they would call them a drink they like.  
_____________________You are open to having sexual experiences with the same sex relationships__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Queer; You don't know what you like.  
_______________________Questioning who you like__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Book Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All books are connected in an infinitely expanding universe, with no know end.

All books are connected in an infinitely expanding universe, with multiple dimensions, no knows end. Hear me out, if every time you make a new book, series, or chapter, a new planet, or a galaxy, is made/expanded.

There are existing planets, when you write another book it does one of the following, expands on an existing planet, or makes a new planet/galaxy depending on what you are writing.

New book in series - expands on existing planet

New book that creates more than one planet - new galaxy

New book that's one planet - makes a new planet

Fanfiction of an existing story - different dimension of an existing planet

 


End file.
